1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved file folder assembly having particular utility in insurance offices and the like wherein a large number of files need to be maintained for ready reference and review. More particularly, it is concerned with such a file folder assembly which includes an open top, expansible, paper-receiving section along with a completely removable top cover which can be secured to the paper-receiving section during transport and use of the file to maintain the confidentiality and prevent loss of the contents of the file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common file folder in use today is a simple foldable cover having open ends which serves, at least to a certain extent, to maintain the contents of the file separate from those of other files. These cover-type file folders are stored either in drawers or in side-by-side relationship on shelves. While such files are in widespread use, there are a number of problems associated therewith. First, by virtue of the fact that the contents of the folder are not fully enclosed, it is very possible to lose portions of the files during use thereof. Second, and perhaps more important in a case of confidential documents such as those found in insurance agency files, covertype folders offer no protection against unwanted viewing of the contents of the file. For example, when such a folder is taken from storage and used in the field, the contents thereof can be readily seen by anyone in the vicinity of the folder.
It has also been suggested in the past to employ fully enclosable file folders which include spaced side and end panels, a bottom panel, and normally a cover flap which can be tied in place by means of a securement string or the like. While these types of file folders overcome many of the problems noted above, they are objectionable on several grounds. First, the cost thereof is prohibitive, especially to a business having a large number of files. Secondly, when the folders are placed in storage on shelves, it is very desirable that the contents thereof be readily accessible to office personel. This in turn means that the cover flaps of the respective folders should be left open, but this creates problems inasmuch as the flaps of adjacent folders can interfere with one another and effectively block access to the contents of the individual files. At the same time, closing all of the folders necessitates removal of each file from its storage position and opening of the secured in place cover to gain access to the contents of the file. Obviously, this is a troublesome and time-consuming task.
Other types of file folder assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 499,906, 851,546, 1,585,237, 1,728,574, 1,048,577, 2,050,308, and 2,756,515.